STRONG love
by Lawalietxmello
Summary: Equius and Myumi are in love and don't know how to say it to the ones they love


arsenicCatnip[aC] started to troll arsenicWolf[aW] at 13:00

aC: :33 *aC climbs up onto aW's lap and says* How are you Myumi?

aW: *Pets her kittyy friend and says* I am great and you?

aC: :33 *aC giggles and replies* I am positively purrfect!

aW: *aw smiles and says* Thats great! Is there something you needed?

aC: :33 *aC nods* I need fur help. Equius is mad. *Smiles sadly*

aW: *aW gives her kitty friend a worried look and says* Why is Equius mad?

aC: :33 *aC looks up at aW and says* He's mad at me fur breaking hiss robot that he was working on. *Looks down ashamed*

aW: *aW pats her kitty friends back and says* Is there anything i can do to help?

aC: :33 *aC looks at her furiend and says* I don't know. He won't talk to me. *Starts to cry*

aW: *aW tries to calm aC down by petting her*

aC: :33 *aC calms down*

aW: *aW then says to aC* He might talk to me because of my blood color. But he might not.

aC: :33 *aC looks at aW with a happy smile and says* You would really try to help me!?

aW: *aW nods and says* I would love to help you nep.

aC: :33 *aC squeals in joy and hugs her furiend*

aW: *Hugs back and says* I can do it tomorrow but its late right now so we should get some sleep.

aC: :33 *aC nods and says* Goodnight Myumi!

arsenicCatnip[aC] stopped trolling arsenicWolf[aW] at 14:01

Myumi sighed and got off her husktop and walked over to her recooperacoon and got in it and went to sleep.

***Time skip to next day***

Myumi was walking over to Equius's hive to talk to him about Nepeta. When she got there she rapped her knuckles against the door. While she was waiting she was thinking about Equius. Myumi had a flush crush on Equius for quite some time. The door was finally answered and there stood Equius's lusus Arthur. Myumi stood up straight and asked "Arthur is Equius here?"

Arthur nodded and stepped aside so Myumi could come into the hive. Myumi walked in to the hive and looked around. No matter how many times she's been in his hive it still amazed her. It had robot parts and broken bows and arrows strewn around on the floor and on the tables. Myumi finally asked Arthur what she wanted to know. "Where's Equius at Arthur?" Arthur then pointed towards Equius's work shop. Myumi thanked him and went towards the door and knocked. She heard a soft yet gruff "Come in." and opened the door and walked in. She saw Equius hunched over his work table with his back to her. She stood and waited there for Equius to turn around. After 10 minutes he turned around. Equius looked at Myumi in surprise. After he got ahold of his thoughts he said "Myumi is there something you needed?" Myumi nodded and said "Equius why wont you talk to Nepeta?" "She broke one of my robots Myumi." "Yes i know but dont you fight and break them anyways?" "I know but thats different." "How is that different?" "I fight them she spilled water on it." He said matter of factly. Myumi raised her voice and yells "Why is a robot more important than your moirail!?" He shrinks back a little and yells back "Because it was special!". Myumi looked really pissed at this point and Equius could tell. So he said "Forgive me Myumi." Myumi's eye twitched and said "Equius your moirail is upset and crying because of you!" Equius gave Myumi a pained look. Myumi then said "You aren't being a very good moirail. You are just being a jerk right now!" Equius stood up and said in a sad voice "I had no idea that I made her cry or upset, Im sorry." "Im not the one that you should be apologizing to Equius." "I know Myumi, but im afraid that she hates me now." "Equius she isn't mad at you she is sad." "I know but what if she hates me later?" Myumi sighs and says "She wont Equius. Just talk to her." "Alright. Myumi i also want to tell you something." Myumi gives him a confused look and says "What is it Equius?" Equius started to sweat a lot and said "Myumi I-i really like you and wanted to say that i had a flush crush on you." Myumi looked shocked and couldn't say anything. "I knew you didn't return my feelings." He started to walk past her when Myumi turned him around and kissed him. Equius's eyes went wide behind his glasses but he finally closed them and kissed back. After awhile they parted for air. Myumi then said "You didn't let me answer you. I do return your feelings." "Myumi would you be my matesprit?" "Of course Equius." Then they kiss again but after a moment they heard squealing. They turned their heads to see who it was and who they saw was Nepeta. "Oh my gog! The Feels!" squealed nep. Myumi nudged Equius with her elbow and pointed at Nepeta. He cleared his throat and said "Nepeta i am truly sorry for making you upset. Can you forgive me?" "Yes Equihiss i can." Then she said "So you two are together now? I have to make a ship for this!" She then ran up to Myumi and hugged her and said "Thank you Myumi fur helping me." "No problem Nepeta." Then Myumi walked over to Equius and kissed him again.


End file.
